Advice on travelers, chalenges, special missions, events
Advice on travelers, chalenges, special missions, events Text from wika All credits go to editors of http://goodgameempire.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Events. This text was copeied from there. Introduction Events are held time to time in the game.Events Every so often, a tent (or tents) will appear below your castle(s). Most events appear only in your main castle in the Great Empire, but others appear in your outposts or in other worlds. These tents are part of events and allow you to do various different things. Some achievements can be earned through events. The sign "*" before the achievements earned from that event indicates that it is thought that the list of achievements is incomplete. If you know the requirements and rewards for another achievement that is not on that list, please post and tell me. The 17 events, in order on here are: 1. The Great Tournament 2. Spy's Camp 3. Armourer 4. Shady Character 5. Travelling Merchant/Resource Trader 6. Shadow Mercenary 7. Travelling Knights 8. Resource Barterer 9. Marauders 10. Alchemist 11. Renegades 12. Alliance tournament 13. Architect 14. Plague camp 15. Technicus 16. Equipment Trader 17. Researcher (coming soon) If you feel I've left anything uncovered in any of the events, or still have a question after reading my description of the event, post here or send me a personal message about it. 1. The Great Tournament When this tent is at your main castle (in every world), earn as much glory as you can within the time limit (which varies from game to game). Earn a certain amount of glory (which varies based on the time limit) and get a participation prize (25 rubies and 1,000 coins) and if you come in the top 100 then you earn a prize of 100 rubies and 10,000 coins (which replaces the participation prize). Come in the top 3 and earn a victory column (gives 135 PO and I think it takes up a 4*4 space). I think I've covered most parts of the tournaments in this link: http://img94.imageshack.us/img94/364...tournament.png There are 3 achievements and 90 achievement points up for grabs in this event: 1. Elite - "Be one of the top 100 at the Great Tournament." - 20 achievement points. 2. Winner - "Be one of the top 3 at the Great Tournament." - 30 achievement points. 3. Excellent - "Win the Great Tournament!" - 40 achievement points. 2. Spy's Camp Defeat the King of the Robber Baron's Castle (which appears near your main castle in the Great Empire for a limited time) and earn 30 rubies and 7 days free from RBC attacks (this does not include NPCs in other kingdoms). The King of the RBCs changes strength based on your level. It is generally a bit harder than a normal RBC, but easier than a fortress in any kingdom. *You can earn 3 achievements and 80 achievement points by completing this challenge: 1. Peacemaker (level 1) - "Defeat the King of the Robber Barons 1 time." - 10 achievement points 2. Peacemaker (level 2) - ".....4 times." - 20 achievement points 3. Peacemaker (level 3) - "....10 times." - 50 achievement points NOTE: The description for Peacemaker has a typo - it says "1 times" instead of "1 time". I have removed this typo. 3. The Armourer During this event, you can buy tools (which normally cost resources and take time) in your main castle (in any kingdom) for coins. You can also buy special ruby tools. Scaling ladder = 220 coins. Stone-throwing = 550 coins. Battering ram = 430 coins. Castle gate reinforcement = 1,720 coins. Mantlet = 810 coins. Flaming arrows = 3,210 coins. Wood bundle = 1,610 coins. Sharpened stakes = 5,780 coins. Belfry = 27 rubies (-20% wall). Machicolation = 53 rubies (+50% wall). Heavy ram = 32 coins (-20% gate). Portcullis = 79 rubies (+75% gate). Shield wall = 41 rubies (-15% ranged). Arrow slit = 74 rubies (+70% ranged). Boulders = 46 rubies (-15% moat). Fire moat = 84 rubies (+110% moat). This link shows you everything you could possibly want to know about the armourer: http://img560.imageshack.us/img560/9789/armourer.png From this event, you can get 1 achievement and gain 10 achievement points: 1. Art of War - "Buy tools from the armorer." - 10 achievement points 4. The Shady Character The Shady Character appears in your main castle in the Great Empire, and asks you to defeat the main castle of a certain player (based on your honour and level and theirs). The reward is 100 rubies and 5,000 coins. Once you complete one task, you gain another, and can gain infinite tasks until the character leaves. You can complete 4 achievements and earn 55 points by completing this event: 1. Bounty Hunter (level 1) - "Perform the shady character's task 1 time." - 5 achievement points 2. Bounty Hunter (level 2) - "....9 times." - 10 achievement points 3. Bounty Hunter (level 3) - "....15 times." - 15 achievement points. 4. Bounty Hunter (level 4) - "....25 times." - 25 achievement points. 5. The Resource Trader (also known as The Travelling Merchant) You can buy wood, stone or coins for rubies. You can also buy a mystery box for 150 rubies, which gives various rewards such as: 4 boulders + 2 fire moat 700 food 1250 coins 30 hours medico 2 bulwark + 6 cast iron mantlet 35 hours tax collector 2 swamp snapper + 5 assault bridge 2 insulating mat + 7 iron ram 45 hours stone overseer 30 hours merchant All about the merchant: http://img832.imageshack.us/img832/4...ngmerchant.png If anyone has found anything different in mystery boxes, reply below and I will add it to the list. If you have anything else you want to add or say, please post. By buying things from the merchant, you can earn 2 achievements and 25 achievement points: 1. Merchant - "Buy goods from the resource trader." - 10 achievement points 2. Favored - "Buy a mystery box from the resource trader." - 15 achievement points NOTE: It is not possible to complete the achievement Merchant by buying a mystery box. 6. Shadow Mercenary Camp Hire various shadow troops and tools for rubies from your main castle in any kingdom. Shadow troops attack seperately to normal troops, and the person who is attacked does not know who attacked them. They take no time to recruit, but there is a limit based on your level. 10 shadow mace costs 300 rubies (mace). 10 shadow crossbowman costs 300 rubies (xbow). 10 shadow rogue costs 800 rubies (2HS). 10 shadow felon costs 800 rubies (heavy xbow). 1 shadow ram costs 14 rubies (ram). 1 shadow ladder costs 12 rubies (ladder). 1 shadow bundle costs 18 rubies (bundle). 1 shadow shield costs 16 rubies (mantlet). All you could possibly want to know about the shadow mercenary camp - http://img832.imageshack.us/img832/5629/shadowew.png From this tent, you can get 1 achievement and 20 achievement points: 1. Tough Measures - "Hire shadow mercenaries." - 20 achievement points NOTE: You can get this achievement by buying a single shadow tool. 7. Travelling Knights During the time that this tent appears in your main castle in the Great Empire, attack robber baron castles to complete pieces of a relic. The higher the level of the robber baron, the higher the chance of getting a piece. There are 2 relics - one with 8 pieces and one with 11 pieces. People under a level 20 get a relic with 8 piece, with the reward being 10 belfry, 15 travelling knights, 15 travelling crossbowmen, 15 macemen and 15 crossbowmen. People above level 20 get the 11 piece relic. The 11 piece relic rewards you with 80 travelling knights and 80 travelling crossbowmen, 30 belfry and 10 heavy ram. Most of the things to do with the travelling knights can be found here: http://img217.imageshack.us/img217/4...ingknights.png *You can complete the requirements for 2 achievements and earn 45 achievement points from this event: 1. Accolade (level 1) - "Help the Travelling Knights to complete their relic 1 time." - 15 achievement points 2. Accolade (level 2) - ".....4 times." - 30 achievement points 8. The Resource Barterer You can trade resources in your main castle (in all kingdoms). Buy wood with stone or food, stone with wood or food, food with wood or stone and coins with wood, stone or food. You pay more to get less. It is thought that this event is much rarer than other events, even though events appear randomly. You can get 10 achievement points from 1 achievement in this event: 1. Bartering - "Barter resources with the resource barterer." - 10 achievement points 9. Marauders The marauders want resources off you in the Great Empire. If you give them these resources (from your main castle, not your outposts), you will get marauders, loot sacks and loot carts. These marauders are about average in attack strength (a bit stronger than two-handed swordsmen), but really excel at getting resources: they have a loot capacity of 70. This is more than triple the loot of a veteran crossbowmen, more than double a veteran maceman's capacity and even 50% over what a kingsguard can get. It is thought by most players that the cost of the event depends on your level. However, this has not been confirmed by any member of the Goodgame Studios staff or by a moderator. This event is very expensive. Paying 288,000 resources (86,400 food and 100,800 each for wood and stone) gets you 216 marauders, 113 pyromaniacs, 72 loot sacks and 18 loot carts. This means that you pay 1.333K resources for each marauders. However, you do get an additional pyromaniac for every 2 marauders, a loot sack for every 3 marauders, and a loot cart for every 4 loot sacks (or every 12 marauders). Using the marauders that recently came to my castle, I have made this: http://img94.imageshack.us/img94/9272/marauderg.png (old - without the new pyromaniac reward) *By completing this event, you can get 2 achievements and 30 achievement points: 1. Big haul (level 1) - "Get the plunder for the marauders 1 time." - 10 achievement points 1. Big haul (level 2) - ".....4 times." - 20 achievement points NOTE: There is a typo in Big haul - it says "1 times" instead of "1 time". Nevertheless, I have corrected this in the above description. 10. Alchemist event While the tent is at your castles in the Great Empire (including outposts), you can gain ingredients when defeating robber barons. These ingredients are used to make different potions which increase the attributes of a building by a certain amount for a certain time. There are 4 ingredients used: nibush berries, yggdrasil root, brimstone and night leaf. You can gain multiple types of these ingredients from a single robber baron, and you can also receive more than one of the ingredient. Each potion can be used on some buildings. Not every building can have a potion used on, however, a decent amount do. Only one potion can be used per building at a single potion - if I use Probioticum on farmhouse A, and then use Toxiconium on farmhouse A 3 hours later, I will only receive the bonus from Toxiconium, because the better potion overrides the other one. The buildings that can have potions used on are: *Farmhouse *Stone quarry *Woodcutter *Dwelling *Marketplace *Barracks *Guardhouse *Siege workshop *Defense workshop The potions are listed below in order of price and usefullness (from lowest to highest): *Probioticum This potion increases the effect of a building by 20% for 3 hours. It requires 15 nibush berries, 2 yggdrasil root and 1 brimstone. *Letifer XI This potion increases the effect of a building by 20% for 6 hours. It requires 20 nibush berries, 13 yggdrasil root and 5 brimstone. BTW, if anyone is wondering, "XI" means "11" in Roman numerals. *Venenum Vulnus This potion increases the effect of a building by 50% for 3 hours. It requires 15 yggdrasil root, 10 brimstone and 1 night leaf. *Toxiconium This potion increases the effect of a building by 100% for 8 hours. It requires 35 nibush leaf, 40 yggdrasil root and 3 night leaf. *Contaminium This potion increases the effect of a building by 150% for 6 hours. It requires 50 nibush leaf, 24 brimstone and 5 night leaf. There are 5 achievements and 250 achievement points up for grabs in this event: 1. Contaminium - "Use the potion contaminium 5 times." - 50 achievement points 2. Probioticum - "....prodioticum 100 times." - 50 achievement points 3. Letifer XI - "....Letifer XI 80 times." - 50 achievement points 4. Venenum Vulnus - "....Venenum Vulnus 60 times." - 50 achievement points 5. Toxiconium - "....Toxiconium 20 times." - 50 achievement points 11. Renegade Spy This event appears solely at castles in the new kingdoms. In each, it will ask you to defeat the kingdom's NPC castles (e.g. barbarian tower and barbarian tower) to earn map pieces. The higher the level of the tower, the higher the chance of earning a map piece. There are 11 map pieces you need to find. When you complete each event, you will earn 30 belfry and 10 heavy ram along with a certain amount of a type of renegade. All of these renegades are all-rounder troops, which means that they are good in defence and attack. In Everwinter Glacier, you earn 85 of each of the following troops with the following stats: Renegade Norseman Warrior 103 melee attack 129 melee defence 41 ranged defence 28 loot capacity 25 travel speed 4 food consumption Renegade Norseman Bowman 86 ranged attack 48 melee defence 119 ranged defence 28 loot capacity 25 travel speed 4 food consumption In Burning Sands, you earn 80 of each type of renegade. Renegade Saber Warrior 111 melee attack 137 melee defence 48 ranged defence 28 loot capacity 25 travel speed 4 food consumption Renegade Desert Bowmen 94 ranged attack 54 melee defence 126 ranged defence 28 loot capacity 25 travel speed 4 food consumption In Fire Peaks, you earn 75 of each type of renegade. Renegade Cultist Warrior 124 melee attack 144 melee defence 55 ranged defence 28 loot capacity 25 travel speed 4 food consumption Renegade Cultist Bowman 112 ranged attack 59 melee defence 135 ranged defence 28 loot capacity 25 travel speed 4 food consumption All about the Everwinter Glacier renegades: http://imageshack.us/a/img268/7726/e...rrenegades.png Everwinter Glacier renegades compared to offensive and defensive veterans: http://imageshack.us/a/img835/3428/r...vsveterans.png *You can complete 5 achievements and earn 105 achievement points from this event: 1. Icy Renegades (level 1) - "Liberate the renegades in Everwinter Glacier 1 time." - 15 achievement points 2. Icy Renegades (level 2) - ".....Everwinter Glacier 4 times." - 30 achievement points 3. Desert Renegades (level 1) - "....Burning Sands 1 time." - 15 achievement points 4. Desert Renegades (level 2) - ".... Burning Sands 3 times." - 30 achievement points 5. Fiery Renegades (level 1) - ".....Fire Peaks 1 time." - 15 achievement points NOTE: All the level 1 challenges said "times" instead of "time". I corrected this mistake. 12. Alliance tournament This event is similar to the single player glory tournament. When the tent appears at your main castle (in Great Empire), your alliance must try to earn as much glory as it can during the time limit. There are participation prizes (varying on the exact time that the tent is there for), and prizes for the top 10 and top 3 alliances. All of these prizes go directly to the alliance funds (like the alliance level up bonuses). The participation prize is 500 rubies and 20,000 coins. When the event lasted for roughly 24 hours, the participation prize was awarded to alliances earning 5000 glory. The top 10 prize is 5000 rubies and 80,000 coins. The top 3 prize is 20,000 rubies and 200,000 coins. There are 0 achievements and 0 achievement points available from this event. 13. Architect The architect appears at main castles in all worlds, but can be used even in outposts. It lets you unlock the ability to upgrade buildings to new levels. Once the architect is no longer there, you cannot upgrade the new buildings. The buildings are: marketplace level 6 (45 market barrows), stone quarry level 10 (63 stone), woodcutter level 10 (53 wood), guardhouse level 4 (20 guards), dwelling level 11 (75 population) and townhouse level 11 (95 population). *ALL TIMES USING LEVEL 3 KEEP (150% CONSTRUCTION SPEED)* Marketplace level 6 costs 28,810 stone and 19,084 wood, and takes 30 hours 47 minutes 33 seconds to build. Stone quarry level 10 costs 7430 stone and 9810 wood, and takes 12 hours 3 minutes 46 seconds to build. Woodcutter level 10 costs 9920 stone and 7840 wood, and takes 11 hours 9 minutes 13 seconds to build. Guardhouse level 4 costs 20,431 stone and 15,835 wood, and takes 17 hours 51 minutes 53 seconds to build. Dwelling level 11 costs 24,561 stone and 16,853 wood, and takes 26 hours 9 minutes 26 seconds to build. Townhouse level 11 - unknown cost and time There are 0 achievements and 0 achievement points up for grabs in this event. 14. Plague camp A plague is spreading through Goodgame Empire. Hire plague doctors and they will spread the plague in your opponent's castles. This will damage their buildings. Plague doctors cost 890 rubies each. The maximum you can have at a single time is 200. Each plague doctor can be used on one castle, once. There are 0 achievements and therefore 0 achievement points available from this event. 15. The Technicus The Technicus will occasionally appear at your castle. He specializes in the improvement of the equipment. If you pay him enough coins, he will gradually improve all attributes of the equipment. The higher the quality of the equipment the more often the item can be improved. A normal piece of equipment can be improved 3 times; a rare piece of equipment can be improved 8 times; you can improve an epic 12 times and a legendary 16 times. A unique item (found only in a special event called the "Blade Coast") can be upgraded 20 times. With each improvement on the same item, the cost will be higher. The first improvement costs 170 coins and the second costs 550 coins. The third costs 1100 coins. With each improvement on the same item the chance that the improvement is successful decreases. The first improvement has a 100% chance of success, while the second has a success rate of 86%. If the improvement was unsuccessful you will only lose the coins that you paid for it, the item will remain as it was before, and will not lose any improvement that had been achieved before. By using rubies it is possible to increase the chance that the improvement is successful to 100%. There are 0 achievements and therefore 0 achievement points available from this event. 16. The Equipment Trader *This event description is INCOMPLETE. Help us expand it by adding prices, and the exact packs of equipment you can buy.* The equipment trader offers equipment for rubies. You can buy: *1 random equipment (150 rubies) *5 pieces of equipment, at least one of which is rare *5 pieces of equipment, at least one of which is epic *A "glory pack" of equipment - it gives equipment which is specifically designed to increase glory (this pack is only available at certain times) There are no achievements relating to this event.